


Freebie!

by Nodd84



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodd84/pseuds/Nodd84
Summary: Free to  a good home! HP/AC crossover idea. please send me a link if you decide to write it :)
Kudos: 3





	Freebie!

I once read a pic that was never completed. it was a HP/AC crossover where in 5th year the room of requirement gave Dumbledores Army an assassins training facility and a pensive with memories from Ezio, Altair, Connor, etc... This pic was never completed but it gave me some inspiration for another story. I did a little research and found out some relevant dates...but I suck at writing actual stories. So here is a freebie plot outline and some background info that I hope someone will use to write this story...Pleeeeease.

Sir Nick catches the golden trio planning their illicit study group (AKA Dumbledores Army) in 5th year and asks if they are only wanting to defend themselves or all of the Wizarding world. they answer everyone - magical, muggle, creature. sir Nick promises to train them if they take a vow of secrecy. they do and he tells them that he is an assassin and has stayed Hogwarts even after death to train new assassins to protect the Wizarding world in times of peril. he teaches them spy, sneak, fight and kill, incorporating magic into the assassin skills. Umbrige is taken care of by one of the students who had nothing to do with her because they won't be a suspect. when harry has his vision of Sirius captured the whole DA goes and the deatheaters are defeated and harry sticks a blade through Voldy. extra points for having the baby assassins bouncing around the country afterwards to collect and destroy the other Voldy bits.

Sir Nick background.  
during Nicks time it was found that templers were brainwashing muggleborns to join them and use magic for their cause. Nick was sent to Italy where the plot originated to rescue the muggleborns and get rid of all memory of magic from the Templers. he was either trained by or with Ezio (writers choice) as the assassins felt that as wizards wanted nothing to do with the mundane world, they were not a threat to the assassins' mission. they were just worried about the templers and agreed to train Sir Nick in their skills to prevent templers from gaining magic to use to control the world.  
Sir Nick died in 1492. Ezio's life was 1459-1524. that means that Ezio was 33 when Sir Nick died. it could be a point of pride with Nick that he was trained by or with the assassins greatest Mentor

someone please write this story and send me a link to it.

thanks for taking the time to read this.


End file.
